Teamwork ED
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: What happens when the crew from the ED get sent on a team building exercise? Will Louise and Dixie face up after being forced to work together? Will a tug of war cause tension between the others? (Sorry I'm crap at summaries.) Set after Punch Drunk Love.
1. Bus Ride

What happens when the crew from the ED get sent on a team building exercise? Will Louise and Dixie face up after being forced to work together? Will a tug of war cause tension between the others? (Sorry I'm crap at summaries.) Set after Punch Drunk Love.

Teams- 1:Sam, Fletch, Jeff, Jamie

2:Zoe, Tom, Louise, Dixie

3:Lloyd, Noel, Robyn, Aofie

4:Charlie, Big Mac, Ash, Linda

"Ugh." Zoe moaned as they all piled onto the coach.

"Why do we have to do the crappy team building? Why not the others? That lot bloody deserve it!" she grumbled.

"Yeah Who's stupid idea was this?" Tom said.

"Mine Thank you," said Tess scowling as she climbed onto the bus after him.

Zoe collapsed into her seat next to Sam giggling as she kicked off her heels and rubbed her feet.

"Remind me why do you where those things again?" Sam asked shaking her head at Zoe.

Zoe shrugged, "They look good I suppose."

Tess sat in her seat as the bus pulled out and shouted "Quiet!" over the noise that soon subsided at Tess' voice.

"Right," she said. "I have sent you on this exercise to help with your co-operation with other members of the staff. Your co-operation with each other is quite frankly, rubbish."

Tess then looked pointedly at Dixie and Louise then at Ash, then Zoe who ducked her head and giggled again.

"You will be split into teams as follows the First Team will be Sam, Fletch, Jeff and Jamie. The Second will be Zoe, Tom, Dixie and Louise."

Dixie and Louise both looked at each other glaring at the idea of them working together while everyone else dissolved into giggles behind the seats.

Tess coughed before carrying on, "Team three is Lloyd, Noel, Robyn and Aofie and Team four is Linda, Ash, Charlie and Mac. Are there any questions?"

"Yes. Why do I have to work with her?" Louise whined shooting a pointed glance at Dixie.

"Because, Charlie and I," Charlie ducked down at this as Dixie and Louise both gave him glares, "Thought that you two needed to work out yo…," Tess said.

Zoe let out a scream as the coach parked at the place where they would be spending the next week.


	2. Arrival and Drinks

**I promise I have tried to include some of your reviewed idea's but give me more and you will definetely see them soon! Sorry if your idea is not in yet but it will be in the next few chapters. R&R please**

"EWWWWWWW!" Zoe screamed. "It's MUD! I can't cope!"

Everyone fell about laughing at Zoe's horrified expression and started to climb off the bus into the thick squelchy mud below.

"Come on Zoe," Sam said. "You're going to have to face it sooner or later."

"Noooooo…" Zoe moaned. "It'll ruin my shoes."

Sam struggled to hide her laughter and dragged Zoe off the bus.

Everyone else was gathered in the entrance to the cabin where they would be staying. The young woman who had been standing there when they had arrived was telling the others something.

Dixie and Louise both were scowling so Sam guessed they had been told the two were sharing a room. Sam giggled at the looks on their faces which caused them both to glare at Sam.

After the woman had finished, Tom came over.

"I guess we'll be sharing a room then Sam."

Sam smiled at him and they both lugged their bags to the room they had.

Inside, Tom was doing a happy dance at his luck. Two days ago he had asked Sam out and now they were sharing a room!

Later that night, the team gathered for a drink in the bar area. Zoe sat with Linda on a small sofa.

"Grrrr. I'm going to kill Tess. Its pure mud! I don't know how we're going to do team building stuff."

"Well look on the bright side Zoe. At least they have a bar, and you're sharing with me." Linda joked

Zoe laughed, "I suppose… I'm still going to murder Tess."

Sam came over, having obviously had too many drinks, giggling like mad.

"Wow Sam I always thought it was only Zoe who got herself drunk like that."

Sam giggled and fell over the back of the sofa.

"Thanks a bunch Linda." Zoe said pulling Sam back up.

"Hee hee, Tom kissed me." Sam said giggling at Tom's name.

Zoe shook her head "Nothing new then. You were snogging each other's faces off yesterday in the store cupboard. You could at least choose somewhere more private."

"It was! And this time it was different. His breath stank of alcohol." Sam said wrinkling her nose.

Zoe laughed, "I'm not surprised, he's consumed as much alcohol as you. Anyway I bet yours stank too."

"It didn't!" Sam said like a sulky teenager.

Sam stormed off and Zoe and Linda both laughed.


	3. After the party

**Hi Guys! Short chapter again but If you have any ideas for activities or anything to happen in the story then please review with them. **

**Sorry but I don't want to get Fletch and Tess together as I don't like the pairing at all. I mean Fletch has a wife and three kids! Would he really be going out with another woman. Sorry if you like the pairing its just my opinion. **

**I will try and get Ash and Zoe together in future chapters though so watch out! R&R please!**

**Sam POV**

I walked outside to see Tom standing there with two drinks, one in each hand. As I neared him he gave me a drink and we sipped them in silence.

Then we both dropped our drinks in sync and pulled together in a passionate kiss.

Tom pulled apart and said "You know we're not meant to be out here this late."

"Doesn't matter," I replied. "They won't miss us anyway."

Then I pulled him back in.

Suddenly laughter could be heard behind us and we both turned around to see all the Ed staff except Louise who doesn't laugh anyway.

I scowled. Zoe's put them up to this hasn't she.

We must've looked a pretty funny sight with smashed glass round our feet as we snogged.

I stuck my tongue out at them which made everyone laugh a lot harder and pulled Tom off to find somewhere a little more private.

**Dixie POV**

Dragon lady and I walked back to our room in complete silence. She looked gleeful which was a surprise considering she always looks like she's just swallowed a lemon. No scratch that. Three lemons.

We entered the room and Louise spoke finally, "I'm using the bathroom first." She said and promptly locked herself in it. I went to the drawers to get some pyjama's but realised they must be in the bed.

"AAAAAAAHHHH." I screamed as I saw what was in it.


	4. Spider! and Sharing the bed

**By the way guys I was thinking of doing a prank war so please submit any ideas for pranks please though I already have a couple in mind!**

**Dixie POV**

There was a massive spider in my bed!

I turned to Louise who was laughing and ran at her in a rage.

She dived out of the door and ran up the corridor towards the lift and I chased after her yelling and screaming.

The rest of the staff poked their heads out of the doors to see what was happening but swiftly shut the door after they saw what was happening.

Louise got to the lift first and shut the door before I could get in.

I stormed back to the room and decided to wait her out. She'd have to come back sometime.

**Zoe POV**

Linda and I squashed into the same bed, completely and utterly drunk after the night at the bar. I tugged at the duvet still giggling after watching Dixie chase Louise up the corridor.

Linda tugged it back grumpily and I scowled in annoyance then tugging back making Linda fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

She got up groaning and pushed me out of bed before jumping in and pulling the cover over her head, fake snoring.

He giggled to myself before jumping on her surprising her and making her scream like a five year old.

Tess poked her head around the door, glaring and said "What is going on in here? It sounds like a herd or elephants!"

I laughed at her before promptly falling off the bed with a loud thump as Linda sat up trying to see Tess.

"Linda!" I giggled as Tess sighed in annoyance and walked out on us slamming the door behind herself.


End file.
